Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endles frontier Exceed Gaiden
by AGR007
Summary: 15 days since the defeat of Agrado Heim, It was thought that this world would finally know peace. But with the appearance of crimson Miltkeil crystals and a powerful criminal empire, what do you get; a recipe for disaster. 75 days, the fate of the world rests in the hands of one human boy. His name is Geo Stelar, and this is story.


There is nothing but silence, except for the footsteps of two individuals are walking inside a dark, silent place, with one of them holding a flashlight. As they walk, the flashlight reveals that they within a dark cave with what appears to be giant roots. They continue to walk until they stopped after reached what seem to be a very large room.

"looks like we've reached the main room. Said the leader who turns out to be a man. If I'm correct, then what we're looking should be riiiight…"

The man lifts his flashlight until the reaches what appears to be 12-foot tall armed robot attached to a wall.

"…Here. There it is, the Core. Now, the time as come for all those 15 days of patience to pay off."

He then takes out a glowing red card from his coat and throws into the machine.

"Now, Awaken"

As he spoke these words, the area area starts to glow in a red light. the light finally reveals the two men. One is a 8-foot tall muscular black man clad in red, and the other a mustached man in his early fourties with horizontally-striped hair. Suddenly, a ball energy emerges from the mech, and begins to take shape., until is turns into a muscular masked man with long white hair armed with a mechanical arm and a spear. As he comes to, the man wakes up and open his eyes.

"Huh, what is this? Where am i?"

"Interesting, though the mustached man. Despite reviving him, i only brought him back to his previous form, right before becoming Sweizer. However, he will become a vital asset for my plans."

"Gagn Rath, I presumed?"

"And who might you be, asked the masked man known as Gagn Rath, leader of Agrado Heim. And what are you doing in the Vledtbaum?"

"Ah, Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am known as Mr. King. And this tall gentleman next to me is my right-hand, may know me as the man who free you from your eternal prison."

Mr. King, the crime lord of a crime organization known as Dealers. He once used the power of a shooting star known as Meteor G to conquer Earth. In his final attempt to destroy Earth, he failed miserably as he was defeated by a young boy and somehow got stranded into the Endless Frontier, losing his memories in the process. However, he regain his memories within two weeks, and watch the events of the Agrado Heim incident. After Agrado Heim failed, Mr.. King knew that he found what he needed to take revenge against Earth and his arch nemesis.

"Eternal prison?"

Gagn posed for a moment as he remembers the events that occured before his imprisonment.

"Oh, right, i remember. We were meant to leave this world to search for another, but we failed."

"Please tell me happen."

"We were sealed away by a young shura. with the people of this world interfered with our plans and sealed us away inside the Vledtbaum."

"Well, that's a pity. However, they were right without one thing"

"Oh?"

"That is correct. If you unleash the Vledtbaum in this state, then this world would be ripped apart in the process, so it was only natural that you had to be stoped. However, with my help, you can accomplish this goal the less messy way..."

"And how is that possislbe. In case you do not know, the Vledtbaum needs soul in order to unleash its full power..."

"True, but what if you can fuel it with another power source?"

"Is this even possible? You can modify the Vledtbaum despite the fact that it is organic"

"trust me, it is possible with technology. Right now, the Tree is surrounded by a extremely powerful barrier made from a very strong material known as crimson which i know how to mass-produce. And that very power source will be the Vledtbaum's new power source. All i am saying is that with my help, your desire will be fulfilled. If you swear allegiance to me."

...

Five days have passed since the event. King is sittting alone with the Vledtbaum core behind him in a glowing crimson light. Joker comes in.

"Joker, i assume you have some good news"

"Affirmative. Just wish to let to know the mass production is proceeding smoothly, especially when our little friend accepted the terms."

"Good. Said Mr. King. An army is nessessary for an empire…"

King lets out three cards and throw them at Joker.

"Here. Find me three suitable hosts for these…"

"Understood."

As Joker was bout to leave, he returns to his master.

"But before I go, I have something I want to ask."

"I'm listening…"

"Regarding the execution of the final phase of the master plan. When will the be the perfect time?"

"I would say 70 days from now..."

"You seem extremely confident, sir.."

"Exactly. 75 days is all i need. 75 days and and the Gates of Hell will be open, Chaos will be unleashed into this world, and a new order will be born."

…

There exists a world known as the Endless Frontier, where multiple realms coexist with one another:

Lost Helencia, land of advance technology.

Kagura Amara, land of the Eternal cherry blossom

Elftale, realm of the Fairies and beastmen.

Varna Kanai, the underwater land of the merfolks.

Formido Heim, the chaotic land of demons.

And Hakoku, The land of warriors

This world was once separated from one another by what were known as crossgates. These crossgates were the created by a species of alien parasites known as "Einsts" in an attempt to return into the "world of silence". And after many failed attempts, they decided to invade this world and convert it into their home world, a silent world. However, the people of this world did not sit by and watch these parasites do as they please and put an end of their invasion right before it started.

There destruction put an end to the crossgates and return the Endless frontier to its original state. However, this started a new conflict between two factions as a new realm within this world. The conflict turned fro the worst as one of the factions known as Agrado Heim used the power of a tree known as the Vedtbaum in order to leave the endless frontier, but rip it apart in the process, just as they did with the Shura's homeworld. However, they plans came to a halt by the people of this world and they were sealed away along the tree. With that, another conflict has ended, the people return to their daily lives, and peace have return into the world.

However, that peace did not last, 15 days later out of nowhere, a mysterious red energy engulfs the Vedtbaum in a huge dome, and Miltkeil crystal, the essence of the Einst, underwent a mutation and turned crimson in the process and more kept growing. That area became known as the "Red Dot" and is believed to be the source of the Crimson Miltkeil outbreak. After that, a mysterious criminal organization appeared out of nowhere and in a blink of an eye, becomes the most powerful crime syndicate in the criminial underworld, promoting criminal activities throughout the Endless Frontier. This organization was known to be Neo Dealers, the dealers of Darkness and they are lead by a mysterious masked leader known as Gren Kaiser. No one knows of their origins or their motives except that they are currently expanding their criminal empire throughout the Endless frontier. for all we know, all these events are a sign that a storm is coming and it will plunge the Endless Frontier into chaos once again.

For now, let us go where the story begins, in Elftale. Before the 10 year war, the fae co-exist with another species. These beings were known to be part fairy, part dragon. They distinguish by there pointy ears, small horns, big tail, and with a life-span twenty times longer that a human's. They are expert at elemental magic, and can assume dragon form and fly at will. These beings are known as the drakes, a race who are descendant of dragons, and they live in what is known as Mt. Dragunard. And this mark the start of a new journey...


End file.
